Daria: A Brand New Life Book 3
by thevampire2010
Summary: Jane and Kyle are taking in Penny's baby, and they already have the room set up and everything else that a baby would need, and Daria and Trent are expecting a baby as well. But when Tom hears about he goes over the edge and takes to a whole new level.


**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 3**

**Chapter One**

**The Daria Revolution**

Jane was in the kitchen getting a plate of cookies for Rosaline, Jordan and Owen to eat at the kitchen table together. She placed it on the table and gave them a cup of milk to wash it down as they ate it.

"Rosaline, Jordan and Owen come and get your snack." Jane called out to them.

Rosaline, Jordan and Owen walked into the kitchen, sat down at the table, and began to eat their snacks.

"Enjoy the chocolate chip cookies, kids." Jane said. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where she saw a pregnant Daria looking at a baby magazine with Trent.

Daria and Trent were looking at some baby materials because Daria is two months pregnant. These days prepared for the baby as each day goes on, and they were sure to let Rosaline be included in all of this. Rosaline's excited about being a big sister to her soon-to-be little sibling, and she couldn't wait until she found out if she was going to get a little brother or little sister.

"Hay guys?" Jane greeted them.

"Hay, Janey?" Trent responded speaking for both of them.

"Planning for parenthood, I see." Jane commented peaking at the book.

"That's pretty much the plan." Daria responded with a smirk.

"Trent, we need a little help! The laundry room's flooded!" Jesse called out while cleaning up the water in the laundry room.

Trent shook his head thinking how many times they were going to go through this with Max knowing that he caused it.

"Leave it to Max to come mooch off of our washer and dryer make a big mess of things for us to clean up behind him." Nick said.

"I'll be right back; I gotta go check this out before they do anything else and cause anymore problems." Trent got up and went into the laundry room to what Jesse and Nick were doing so far.

Jane decided to have her own conversation with Daria while Trent was taking care of business.

"How are you feeling over there, Prego?" Jane asked her.

"Fine, I'm a little better than usual." Daria responded.

"With my brother you should be. He's been through this before; he knows exactly what he's doing." Jane assured her.

"I know that, especially after seeing how he is with Rosaline from the moment she was born." Daria assured her. She had no doubt in her mind that Trent was going to treat their baby the same way that he treated Rosaline from the moment she was born.

"So Brittany's going to talk to your mom?" Jane asked her.

"Yeah, she's taking Kevin to court for child support; she's kicking him out of the mansion for good." Daria explained what was going to happen. "And Quinn's graduating next week."

"Well, Penny said she's going baby shopping so she could help me pick out some baby things for the baby. Do you want to come?" Jane asked her.

"Sure, I could probably get some ideas on what I need for the baby myself-even if there's a possibility that we'll be able to use some of Rosaline's old baby things if we end up having a girl." Daria pointed out.

"When are you suppose to find out the gender of your baby anyway?" Jane asked her.

"We're going to find out in a couple weeks from today." Daria answered.

"Are you excited?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"As I'll ever be." Daria responded with a smirk. "Did Penny find out what kind of baby she's having yet?" She asked.

"She's having a boy." Jane answered.

"Looks like Owen won't be the only boy in the house." Daria pointed out.

Jane was glad when she noticed that for herself. She also took note that too many girl things surrounded Owen for kids although he had toys of his own for boys; that rather bothered him a little here and there.

At the Morgendorffer household Helen and Brittany were in the kitchen planning their paper work for court with Kevin's parents. Brittany had eight-month-old Farrah sitting on her lap sleeping away.

Helen looked at the notes she gathered from Brittany as well as all the paper work Brittany brother her.

"So, Brittany, you didn't find out about the DNA test until after Kevin had it done on Farrah, correct?" Helen asked her.

"Yeah, and he missed the deadline for sighing her birth certificate the next day at the hospital after she was born." Brittany explained. "He went home after Farrah arrived, and he promised that he would come back-which he never did."

"And you want to notify the judge of this as well so he won't be able to say that he didn't do it or clam he's not the father." Helen suggested.

Brittany nodded in agreement.

"And do you have any plans for visitation?" Helen asked her.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for her to be around Kevin when he's with a girl that I hated from high school." Brittany explained to her. "I know Kevin wouldn't let a thing happen to Farrah, but I'm worry about the girl and how she's going to treat Farrah when he's not around."

"You have a point there, and I don't blame you taking that into consideration. If I was in the same situation with you I would do the same." Helen understood what Brittany was insinuating with that explanation. She wrote that down on paper. "And can I ask you what went on back then so I could add it to the notes?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll be happy point out everything." Brittany explained to Helen everything that went down with her and Emma Thornton.

Helen wrote down everything that Brittany told her about as well as when it took place.

"Now what about Mr. and Mrs. Thompson? How is their relationship with Farrah thus far?" Helen asked her.

"Not good, actually." Brittany answered. "They won't talk to her, they won't call to check on her and they won't even spend time with her."

"Oh, that bad, hu?" Helen added that to the notes as well.

Brittany nodded with honesty. "I don't know why they're treating her like this. In fact, they're the ones who talked Kevin into getting a DNA test in the first place based on he told me."

"Really?" Helen was shocked to hear that. She added to the document she kept at hand.

"Yeah, but I don't see why his parents even talked him into that." Brittany made a comment about that.

"Do you have any visitation schedule set in mind to determine when you each get Farrah?" Helen asked her.

"I don't think it would be a good idea since he has that girl over there, it would be probably be hard for Farrah to watch people going in and out of her life; and his girlfriend doesn't like me." Brittany explained to her why Farrah shouldn't be anywhere near Kevin at the moment. "And what if his parents talk him into doing something to do her and I'm not there to stop it before it actually happens?"

"You actually have a good point there, Brittany. I would consider those concerns." Helen commented. "When was the last time you two hung out?" She asked.

"It was the weekend before he was suppose to come down for spring break when I was invited to go down there for a visit." Brittany answered. She placed a sleeping Farrah in her car seat.

Brittany started to feel like she was going to vomit so she rushed to the bathroom. As soon as she got there she headed straight for the toilet and vomited. Helen walked into the bathroom to check on her.

"Brittany, are you alright?" Helen asked her.

"I'm not sure; I've been vomiting everyday since I last saw Kevin before we got in that fight." Brittany informed her.

Helen tried to connect the dots and figure out what was going on, and the answer hit her like a ton of bricks. "We better get you to the doctor to find out what's going on." She didn't want to say what she thought since Brittany was in such a horrible situation at the moment. "Jake, keep an eye on Noah while I take Brittany." She called out as she led Brittany out to the car.

"Got it." Jake called out from the playroom where he was hanging out with Noah.

QQQQQ

Mean while Daria and Jane were with Penny doing some extra baby shopping as they planned. Daria never though she would see the day when she would be walk around in a baby store let alone carrying a baby of her own.

"So what do you guys have left to get at the house?" Penny asked Jane.

"We just need some clothes, and the room's already decorated. Mom gave us one of the boys' old cribs to use along with some of the baby toys and old baby clothes that she was kept from Wind and Trent; but she made sure to wash off everything and wiped all of the baby furniture down before hand." Jane explained to her. "Oh, and the guys spend the day painting the room we're using the baby, so that's out the way."

"Trent said they would've been done sooner if Max wasn't stopping every half an hour to send the kids away from there and fuss at them for it." Daria pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I thought I was the only one to hear them for myself." Jane commented with her usual smirk. "I know Quinn's going to be giving you some old fashion designer dipper bags, or buy you one."

"Let's just see where this is going to take us." Daria said sarcastically.

Penny found a rack of baby clothes that had a bunch of boy clothes on it. She took a look at some of them. "So what do you think you're having?" She asked Daria.

"Something tells me it might be-" Daria was cut off by the sound of her cell phone going off. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Quinn. "Hello?" She answered.

"Daria, I'm so glad I got a hold of you. I thought I was going to have call someone until I finally got a hold of someone." Quinn said on the other end. "What are you up to?" She asked.

"Baby shopping with Jane and Penny." Daria answered.

"Oh, she's got a little bun in the oven too." Quinn commented.

"So what's up?" Daria asked her.

"I was wondering if you could pass on a message to mom for me." Quinn said. "I want you to tell her that Jamie and I are going to be coming home tomorrow. I would've told her myself but she isn't answering her phone."

"Oh, I'll make sure to tell her as soon as possible." Daria promised.

"Thanks, sis, I knew I could count on you." Quinn was thrilled.

"Yep, no problem." Daria responded.

They hung up and ended the phone conversation right there.

Penny picked out a couple of baby clothes she thought would be good for the baby and was ready to pay for them.

Meanwhile at Dr. Davidson's office Brittany and Helen were in the waiting room with Farrah sleeping her car seat. They were watching whatever was on. The room looked so deserted because they were the only people in there.

Brittany's parents Steve and Ashley-Amber walked into the office and sat next to Brittany and Helen in the waiting room.

"Thanks for calling us, Helen." Ashley-Amber said with a smile.

"No problem as Brittany's parents you should be involved." Helen said to them.

Helen's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Helen answered.

"Hi, mom? I have a message from Quinn to pass on. She and Jamie will be home tomorrow." Daria said.

"Oh, okay, thanks for telling, Daria." Helen placed her book in her bag. "Why did she make you call me instead of calling me herself?" She asked.

"She said she tried to call you, but you wouldn't answer your phone." Daria went on. "Where are you by the way?" She asked.

"I'm act Dr. Davidson's office right now with Brittany; she's been vomiting since the month before she and Kevin broke up." Helen explained to her.

"Oh, yeah, it's hard to hear the phones in there sometimes." Daria recalled going there a couple of times and having phone trouble herself.

"Yeah, we're still waiting to be called back there. And did any of you noticed that Brittany was sick by any chance?" Helen pulled her purse onto her lap.

"No, not until just now." Daria answered. "I wouldn't be surprise if she's pregnant again; that would probably be twice the child support that Kevin has to pay." She made a comment about that.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Helen had a strong feeling that Daria was right.

Dr. Davidson opened the door to his office and peaked into the waiting room with a clipboard in his hand. "Brittany Taylor, you can come on back." He said.

"I got to go, sweetie; we're about to go into the room." Helen said to her.

The phone conversation ended, and Brittany, Steve, Ashley-Amber and Helen all went into the back room to make sure Brittany was okay.

Mean while at the baby store Daria, Jane and Penny walked out and went back to the mansion to sort out the materials they brought for Penny's baby. They carried all the bags upstairs to the baby's room that was already decorated with all of the baby materials that they needed.

Jodie and Madison walked into the room to help them unpacked and put the stuff away.

"Wow, you weren't joking when you said mom kept some of the baby things from all of us." Penny commented with a smile. "And I see Summer decided to donate some of Adrian's baby things to you guys as well."

"Yeah, a while ago." Jane hung up some of the baby clothes in the closet.

"I can't believe she kept some of Adrian's baby things; I wonder if she's going to try to have another child." Penny placed the packs of socks in the dresser drawer.

"I don't know, Summer apparently meat this guy who lives down the street from her. I think they're just hanging out for now instead of rushing into something." Jane explained to Penny. "But Courtney and Adrian like him, and he likes them just as much."

"Oh, did Summer give you any details about this new guy?" Penny asked.

"Well, the only thing she told me about him was that he has a daughter and a son name Adeline and Tyler. They're twins about Courtney's age." Jane began to explain to her. "His wife passed away from cancer a back when the kids were like seven-years-old."

"She didn't tell you his name?" Penny asked.

"She said his name was Dustin." Jane went on. "Courtney and Adrian had already meat his two kids around school."

"So you're basically the only person who knows about him?" Penny asked.

"No, she told mom too." Jane explained.

Jane decided to change the subject to a different topic.

"So, Daria, where was your mom?" Jane asked her.

Daria told her what Jane what Helen told her over the phone.

"So not only does she go over there to take care of business, but, she gets sick and rushed to the doctor." Madison commented with a smirk.

"That's basically what happened from what my mom told me." Daria folded some of the baby clothes placed them neatly in the drawer.

"Did your mom say what was going on with her?" Jodie asked.

"She said that Brittany was vomiting, and Brittany told her that it's been going on since the month before she and Kevin broke up." Daria explained to her.

"A month before, you said?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, since she came home from hanging out with Kevin that weekend." Daria answered.

"Oh, now you know what that means." Madison said.

"What?" Jodie asked her.

"She's pregnant again with baby number two by Kevin." Madison answered.

"That's exactly what I thought." Daria placed the empty bags, trash into one of the empty bags, and tied it up so she could take it out to the trashcan. "But even if it's true that she's carrying a baby, Farrah will be a year old by the time the baby's even born."

"How old is Farrah now anyway?" Madison asked.

"She's going to be a year old in a few more weeks." Daria answered.

"Wow, I guess she wants to have another baby from Kevin before they actually go through the court system to handle all of this." Jane closed the closet door.

"Are you talking about the girl who went into labor on her graduation night a year at your graduation?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, and she's going to have her hands full one baby let alone two while taking time out for court and everything with Kevin." Daria made a comment about that.

QQQQQ

Mean while at Dr. Davidson's Office Brittany was sitting on the bed while Helen, Ashley-Amber and Steve at on the chairs waiting for the results of the tests Dr. Davidson ran on Brittany.

Dr. Davidson walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, everything checked out fine-that's the good news. But I'm also happy to say, Brittany, that you're pregnant again." Dr. Davidson said to her.

Brittany was in just as much of a shock to hear the news as Helen, Ashley-Amber and Steve were.

"Let's take a look to see how far a long you are." Dr. Davidson turned on the ultra sound machine and prepped Brittany for it. Dr. Davidson examined each image that came up on the computer as closely as possible. "It appears that you're two and a half months."

"Half way to the end of her first trimester already?" Ashley-Amber asked.

"Apparently so, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. But at lease we found this out a little sooner than we did with Farrah." Dr. Davidson turned off the ultra sound machine after printing out the images from the computer. "And I suggest you tell Kevin before he says that this baby isn't his and tries to have it DNA tested like he did with Farrah a few months back." He suggested. "Is there a no contact order in place for you guys?" He asked Brittany.

"No, but we're really not speaking at this point." Brittany informed him.

"We were taking care of some legal paper work." Helen filled him in a little bit on what was going on.

"Well, tell him today when you leave here." Dr. Davidson advised Brittany. "And I also want the judge that you're going to see to also be informed about this; if you inform them they will make you take a DNA test, but if the baby's his then they'll make him pay child support for both of the children."

They agreed to Dr. Davidson's advice and decided to go along with it. When they got to the car Brittany texted Kevin to let him know that she was expecting their second child-and also informed him about the legal process that would take place in court when they get there. Kevin texted her back to let her know he was cool with it, but Brittany did not respond back to the text in order to avoid having a conversation with Kevin.

The next day Quinn and Jamie came back from college to prepare for graduation.

"Noah, there's my little boy." Quinn smiled at him.

"Mommy!" Noah rushed over to her with a smile and gave Quinn a hug.

"Hello, sweetie?" Helen greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, lovebirds?" Jake responded with a smile to Quinn and Jamie.

"Hi, guys?" Jamie responded speaking for both of them as the four of them went into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

The doorbell rang, and Jake answered it to let Daria, Trent, Amy, Brian and Lilly inside. He led them to the kitchen and sent the kids off to play with Rosaline and Noah.

"So how are things going with Brittany's case?" Quinn asked Helen.

"Everything's going fine, we're suppose to have our court date soon. And I have to say that Brittany does have this all planned out; she thought about what would be best for Farrah and everything." Helen informed everyone on the progress. "She's expecting a second child, and the judge we're going to see already made them take a DNA test. Judge Elizabeth said she should be expecting the results in two days."

"She's pregnant again?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, and this baby is going to be born two months before Daria and Trent have their baby." Helen explained. "And Farrah's birthday is in a couple of weeks from today."

"Farrah's not even a year old and she's already starting to have another baby. And right before she and Kevin arrange a custody arrangement."

Helen pointed out that Brittany didn't want Farrah or the baby around Kevin.

"I don't blame to be honest." Amy decided to change the subject to a much lighter topic of discussion. "So, Daria, how are you feeling?" She asked her.

"A lot better than I was at the beginning; the vomiting finally stopped, and I don't have to worry about being anywhere near a toilet." Daria answered.

"Oh, that, good." Amy commented with a smile. She was glad that her niece was going to have a child of her own.

**Daria: A Brand New Life book 3**

**By Alina Leao**


End file.
